


Tiara Day

by Zafra



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Smut, cute boys being cute, guardian ignis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-13 13:20:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14749637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zafra/pseuds/Zafra
Summary: It's School Spirit Week and Noctis has roped everyone into it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a post regarding Tiara Day over in the Facebook AO3 Writers Group. Thanks to [Eratoschild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eratoschild) and a couple others, sorry I don't know your AO3 names! I hope you all enjoy what you've brought to bear on the world :D  
> Quick and dirty beta by the lovely [Delaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delaya) Rating will probably go up in future chapters. This is me, after all!  
> (Edited to say I have now updated to Mature based on Ch 2. )

Of all the unofficial holidays invented by the young Crown citizens of Insomnia, this was the one Ignis had the most trouble with. It wasn’t messy, loud or even risque.  
Unless you had a problem with the Crown Prince and his best friend attending school wearing tiaras.  
Ignis didn’t have a problem with the tiara, itself. Live and let live was his motto and discretion practically a lover. He had a problem with the excitement shown by his younger charge. Not because it was a tiara, no. Not because Prompto's had to match - _obviously_.  
It was because he was here, in some rag-tag discount store, with the aforementioned Crown Prince and his very excitable best friend, picking out plastic monstrosities to place on their heads.  
All four of them.  
He would have to ask Gladio how in the world he allowed himself to be talked into this ridiculousness for the tenth time, at least, since Noctis declared (as a Royal Decree, the little shit) that everyone in his retinue must wear one. 

All Day.  


“Hey Iggy, what do you think of these?” Prompto’s voice broke Ignis out of his funk to be greeted with the sight of two sparkly tiaras, with at least four, several inch tall points, covered in pink fake diamonds.  
“I think his Highness will be eating vegetables for a week if either of you think I’m putting that on.”  
The blonde laughed nervously, “Nah, we wouldn’t make you wear that. Well, I wouldn’t,” Prompto winked and clapped him on the shoulder. Before Ignis could reply, the young man had turned back toward his more sullen companion who was studiously inspecting the selection like he was looking at fishing gear. The Prince was nonchalant, careful not to draw too much attention as always. Ignis was slightly surprised when he picked up a rather elegant (if Ignis was going to call any cheap plastic thing elegant) tiara that was tasteful scrollwork in Lucian Royal black. It was a bit surprising to see him hold it out to Prompto but as the blonde leaned over a bit to allow Noct to place it on him, the juxtaposition between his blonde tresses and the dark, swirling crown made for a rather striking picture. Ignis was sure there would be many selfies in their future.

“You like it?” Noct asked nervously, Ignis turning slightly away so as not to appear to be eavesdropping on purpose.  
‘Yeah, it’s pretty cool. Like a real one,” Prompto replied, the wonder evident in his voice.  
“It suits you.”  
Noct sounded happy and Ignis smiled to himself. Prompto coming into his life never ceased being the best thing that ever happened to that boy.  
“Now we gotta find you one!”  
Ignis felt something being pressed into his hand while he was busy trying not to be in the way. He looked down to see Prompto’s crown had been given to him to hold. Of course. Why else was he here?  


“Specs, I think we’ve found yours,” came the sly voice of Noctis and Ignis was loathe to discover what exactly that meant.  
“Let’s have a look then,” Ignis moved a few rows over to where they had wandered to peruse even more bright and grandiose monstrosities. Dear Astrals, some of these even blinked or _glowed_. “I’m sure Gladiolus would appreciate that one,” Ignis smirked as he pointed to a rather normal looking tiara that happened to contain a row of skinny, glowing sticks that would light up in the dark. The tuft of fluffy feathers around the base just made the whole thing in Ignis’ opinion.  
Gladio would probably hate him. That might not be a good thing considering they were still sparring partners.  
Surprisingly, when he looked at Noct’s offered tiara it neither blinked or glowed. For that he was grateful. Of course, it had a row of fat jewels in every color and the entire base was gold and glittery but Ignis supposed if he was going to do this, it could be much worse.  


So. Much. Worse.  


“For me?” Ignis smiled and took the proffered tiara as gently as he could. He knew with depressing clarity that he would not have a glitter-free outfit for the foreseeable future unless he threw away whatever he wore with this item. That included today’s outfit sadly, since he already noticed some black dusting the lower part of his shirt from holding the tiara destined for Prompto.  
“Try it on, Iggy!” Prompto’s excitement had not waned and Ignis sighed, more for principle than actual irritation. It would not do to clue Prince Noctis in to the fact that he wasn’t as tight as he believed him to be.  
“Here, hold yours,” Ignis handed Prompto his black tiara and with both hands carefully lifted the gold one to his head, settling it in place. “Well?” He struck a small pose that had Prompto laughing and Noct raising his eyebrows. Mission accomplished.  


“Wow Specs, I didn’t expect you to be quite so…”  
“Sexy?” Prompto offered with a blush grazing his cheeks. Noctis looked a little sick at the notion.  
“Ew, I was going to say ‘agreeable’,” Noct complained giving Prom a smack on the arm.  
“Well, you did make it an order, your Highness,” Ignis grumbled, unable to completely keep the amusement from his voice.  


“Well, I still need one and Gladio.” Noct shrugged, patting Ignis’ arm and turning back to the selection.  
“Oh, Noct, this one is so you!” Prompto grabbed one that was black and silver, a tuft of black feathers around the rim. Thankfully, nothing glowed or blinked. It wouldn’t do for the Crown Prince to look tacky no matter the contrived occasion. Prompto raised the tiara, Noct automatically tilting his head so he could place it on him. Ignis was skeptical at first glance, but the silver and glittering faux diamonds made a nice contrast with the dark of Noct’s hair, the black heart in the middle pulling it all together.  
“I must agree with Prompto, that one does suit you.”  
“It matches yours so yeah,” Noct said, blushing slightly as Prompto reached up to touch the tiara, running his hand down the side of Noct’s face. Ignis coughed slightly, startling the two boys. He hated to be that way but they were in public.  


“Let’s concentrate on finding Gladio one so we can get back to the apartment.”  
Noct gave him a look that showed he understood as Prompto reluctantly moved away, the moment broken. A few silent minutes passed as all three looked around the racks, trying to come up with a good tiara for Gladio. Unlike Noctis, Ignis had no particular desire for them to match. He and Gladio were not ‘best friends’ to everyone’s eye and this was not the time to invite any sort of gossip into exactly what they were. Even if that gossip would probably not even touch the reality.  


“It’s gotta be like, big,” he heard Prompto break the silence and he let out a small relaxed sigh. Things were rotating back to normal. “I mean, the big guy is exactly that, right? If we don’t get him something big it’ll just be lost on him and he can’t hide! That defeats the purpose.”  
“Agreed,” Ignis replied, visually dismissing the smaller, short tiaras until he came upon one much like the gaudy, pink one Prompto had shown him earlier. This one was not pink, well, it had a few pink gems but mostly it was silver with diamond points that raised up higher. Unlike the rest, this one was full around, almost like a crown. Prompto had a photographer’s eye for sure. Gladio would be served well with the taller, fuller version.  


Unfortunately, he was training and wouldn’t be shown his fate until later. Knowing Gladio, it wouldn’t phase him. Ignis envied his seeming ability to go with the flow, at least with his physical appearance.  
Then again, being unusually tall and muscular afforded him that confidence.  
“What do you think, Iggy? Since you’ll probably be the one who gets to give it to him.”  
“Your Highness, it is your decree, is it not? Why must I be the bearer of Royal news?” Ignis tried hard not to let his mirth show but Noctis seemed unaffected either way.  
“You sit in for me in boring meetings. Giving my shield a fake tiara should be much more exciting.”  
“Your confidence in my abilities is touching, as always,” Ignis said dryly.  


“That’s everybody, right?” Prompto was holding his and Gladio’s tiaras while Noctis was still wearing his for some reason.  
“Yes, take yours off, Noct, we can pay for it and be done with this establishment.”  
Noct put a hand to his head, grabbing the tiara gently and pulling it off. “Forgot I was wearing it,” he mused.  
“You will have a full day to enjoy being a Princess,” Ignis teased, using Gladiolus’ prefered nickname for their Highness.  
“You’ve been hanging around Gladio too much,” Noct complained.  
“Job hazard I’m afraid,” Ignis responded crisply. He ignored the pout Noctis sent his way, electing instead to place his tiara on the counter and motion for the others to add theirs.  


“Oh, I love spirit days!”  


The girl behind the cash register was a senior they discovered, as she regaled them with stories of past years faux-pas, mishaps and her favorite Moogle-themed dress-up day.  
“I am sure they will enjoy every moment,” Ignis cut in hoping to get out of the store sometime in the next century. As he paid swiftly, trying not to draw attention to the black card that signaled the Royal account, Prom and Noct had predictably made their way out of the store and were hanging by the door, clearly itching to be done with shopping.  


"I'm sure they will!” Their excited cashier gave a final wave as Ignis walked as fast as possible without looking like he was running.  
“Let’s get to the car and get out of here,” Ignis instructed, leaving no room for argument, not that he expected one. He could tell his Prince had enough for now and was about to fall asleep standing up. Prompto looked like he was going to cling to Noct the minute they were in the vehicle. He would take them back to Noct’s apartment and let them rest until dinner. While cooking he could figure out when would be the best time to give Gladio his tiara.  


Well, in private was the obvious answer. As he slid in the driver’s seat, Noctis predictably slumped into the back, Prompto practically lying on top of him. Sliding the bag with their sparkling purchases onto the empty passengers seat, Ignis realized it wasn’t a matter of when to give Gladio his tiara.  
It was _how_.


	2. Wherein Gladio sees a tiara and immediately thinks about sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis gives Gladio his tiara. Gladio cares more about teasing his boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you aren't into smut (or Gladnis for some odd reason) you can skip this chapter. Prom and Noct - sweet as pie. Gladio and Ignis show up and immediately ask 'where's the bed?'.  
> Thank you to [Delaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delaya/pseuds/Delaya) and[Followmeintotheshadows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Followmeintotheshadows/pseuds/Followmeintotheshadows) for beta duties. You both are lovely. :) Special thank you to [Xylianna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xylianna/pseuds/Xylianna) for cheering me on and general hand-holding.

Ignis was on his fourth Ebony of the afternoon, well evening now, and he really wanted Gladiolus to just be at his apartment already. Not just because the extra caffeine might give him a heart attack.

He wanted to get this whole tiara business over with. 

Of course, it wouldn’t be over until tomorrow when they all actually had to wear them on their heads. In public. But even then it was thankfully soon and there was no reason to dwell on it further than necessary. He knew it would make Noctis happy that they were all willing to do this (Royal decree aside), and truth-be-told it was going to be rather amusing to see the looks they received in the Citadel.  
Just as he tossed the empty can into the bin, a heavy knock came at his door. Running a hand through his hair, which he was sure was a disaster by now, Ignis made his way to let Gladio in. It could only be Gladio, both due to the hour and the familiar knock. Stealth was not Gladio’s strong point.  


“Hey,” Gladio smiled as he opened the door, waiting until Ignis moved and he could shut the door behind before leaning down and kissing him.  
“Hey,” Ignis replied, momentarily stunned as he always was after Gladio kissed him. Especially if they hadn’t seen each other in awhile. All day qualified in Ignis’ book.  
“So, let’s see it,” Gladio caught him off guard. Must be the extra caffeine affecting his brain.  
“No need to rush, are you hungry?” Ignis was stalling and Gladio knew it.  
“That bad, huh? What in Ifrit’s fire did you pick out for me?” It was delivered with a smile but Ignis barely relaxed the tension he was holding since he’d left the Prince’s apartment.  
“Well, strictly speaking, Prompto picked it out. I merely found the item that matched his description.”  
“Oh, now I’m definitely curious.” Gladio’s grin had gotten wider and Ignis realized there was not going to be any good way to do this.  
“Well, there’s not much to be excited about I assure you.” Ignis turned and walked the short distance to the coffee table where he’d tossed the plastic bag from the store.  
“You’re not looking forward to this one bit are ya.”  
“I have to admit, it will be amusing to see the reactions of our colleagues.”  
Gladio chuckled. "And here I thought maybe you’d try to sneak it off while Noct wasn’t around.”  
“Gladiolus Amicitia, this was a Royal Decree and I do not ignore my duty to our Prince.”  
“Astrals, Iggy I think you actually might enjoy this.”  
Ignis smiled a fraction. Gladio was learning, but Ignis could still occasionally catch him off guard. Carefully, so not to get even more glitter on his clothes or various surfaces in his apartment of course, Ignis removed Gladio’s large tiara from the bag and held it out for him.  
When no movement came from Gladio, Ignis sighed. “I know, it’s probably a lot worse than you imagined.”  
Gladio shook his head a bit and ran a hand through his hair. “Probably not going to survive any kind of training. I’ll be taking it off for sure, just so it survives until Noct sees us later.”  
“Agreed. No amount of fastening would survive weapons, to say nothing of the glaives.”  
“Don’t remind me,” Gladio groaned. “You get to deal with politicians who might snigger a bit and gossip behind your back. I hate to know what I’m going to be dealing with for the next week. At least.”  
“I’ll make it up to you,” Ignis muttered.  
“Noct is the one who should be making it up to me,” Gladio complained.  
“That will never happen,” Ignis replied, resignedly.  
“Yeah, tell me somethin’ I don’t know.”  
Ignis turned to put the plastic, glittered offense back on the table when Gladio nearly startled him by reaching for his hand.  
“Might as well see what it looks like,” Gladio offered. The look he wore did not speak to resignation of an inescapable fate, but rather a calm acceptance. Typical Gladio. Ignis actually loved that about him. Ignis quirked an eyebrow anyway. “Alright,” he replied as his hand held the tiara out for Gladio to take.

“You’re not gonna do it? I wanna make sure it looks right.”  
Ignis sighed, motioning Gladio over since he was still standing close to the door. He was about to ask him to lean down a bit when instead, his boyfriend knelt right in front of him, a purposefully serene look on his face.  
“I’m not making you king,” Ignis mused, bringing the tiara up and placing it on Gladio’s head.  
“I don’t want princess’s job,” Gladio murmured, leaning forward slowly to nuzzle at Ignis’ chest.  
He curled his hands slowly around his waist, Ignis carding his hands through Gladio’s longer hair beyond the shiny plastic, trying but failing to keep glitter from escaping onto dark tresses.  
“I hope you’re not planning to do anything with that thing on your head.”  
“Oh, absolutely,” Gladio brought his hands around gently, undoing the belt first to make it easier to get Ignis’ shirt out of his pants. “I want you to look at me in this thing tomorrow and remember this.”  
“You’re evil,” Ignis gasped, tickled slightly as his boyfriend’s strong fingers undid buttons before licking and kissing the newly exposed skin.  
“And you’re gorgeous,” Gladio replied, tugging down Ignis’ trousers and boxers in one go.  
“You look amazing, even with that ridiculous thing on your head,” Ignis quipped.  
“Less talking,” was his boyfriends reply. Ignis couldn’t disagree with the sentiment as he felt a warm hand on his cock, followed by a lick to the underside. He shut his eyes, not wanting to have the image of Gladio in a glittery plastic tiara sucking him off appearing in his mind at inappropriate times tomorrow.  
Gladio sucking him off as he normally did was bad enough.  
“No fair,” Gladio complained and pinched the sensitive skin on Ignis’ inner thigh.  
“Is this revenge for some slight I’m unaware of?” Ignis questioned, his tone not hiding the irritation at being drawn out of his bliss.  
“No,” Gladio just gave him a predatory look. “I just want you to see me tomorrow and not be able to stop yourself from getting hard. Preferably when it’s inappropriate.”  
“I don’t need to see you in this to get that reaction,” Ignis sighed.  
“Oh yeah?”  


“Are you really surprised?” Ignis stepped away and out of his pants then, his mood somewhat broken with all the talking.  
“I guess not, hey, where ya going?”  
Ignis gave a look he had been reliably informed was described only as ‘withering’. “I’m going to sit over here and let you get this talking out of your system. Perhaps then you can put that mouth of yours to better use.”  
“Ouch,” Gladio shifted a bit on his knees and leaned forward. “I can make it up to you,” he crooned, crawling on hands and knees over to Ignis. He looked like a big coeurl ready to pounce and Ignis instantly forgave him for breaking the mood earlier.  
“Yes, I would rather say you should,” he replied, trying hard to not act as turned-on as he felt. Of course, his traitorous cock had come right back to full attention without so much as a stroke. Gladio was currently staring at it and licking his lips. Reaching again for Ignis, he sat back on his knees again and gave him a look of apology. Without further words, hands found their way around Ignis’ hips as Gladio practically swallowed him down. Ignis almost knocked the tiara off, that had amazingly stayed on Gladio’s head, in his haste to once again get his fingers into soft strands. Gladio was never a subtle person in anything he did, sucking cock included. His tongue was flat against the underside, lips busy creating friction. Ignis was pretty sure he could die this way and be happy. Hell, Ignis wanted this to be how he died. Older of course, with Gladio, feeling loved and cherished. He was moaning, softly but unable to contain his pleasure. He knew Gladio liked to hear it, especially when he couldn’t make that much noise himself, occupied with Ignis’ cock as he was. Though the moans that slipped out and reverberated around the sensitive flesh caused Ignis to grab harder and place his other hand on Gladio’s shoulder for purchase. “Yes,” Ignis gasped, control slipping against Gladio’s assault. He couldn’t help himself, he was staring down at Gladio’s mouth around his dick and the tiara was there, in the corner of his vision, but unmistakable.  


It really shouldn’t look that hot.

Gladio looked up at him then, catching him with his eyes open, looking right at the tiara and he dropped a hand to tease at Iggy’s sac in appreciation.  
Gladio’s name was a benediction on Ignis’ lips as he was assaulted from two angles. He felt himself approaching the edge and gripped Gladio’s shoulder harder, not ready yet to really form the words to stop what his boyfriend was doing.  
That was enough of course, Gladio pulled off, bringing his hand up and loosely jacking Ignis.  
“Bedroom.” It was not a question and Ignis didn’t even have the wherewithal to pick up his slacks before helping Gladio up off his knees. He stripped his shirt off as he made his way to the bedroom, not giving thought to if Gladiolus would follow. Of course he would.  
“I want to fuck you,” Gladio breathed into his ear as he once again got his hands on Ignis, wrapping his strong arms around him from behind. Ignis could feel the heat of his boyfriend's arousal through his loose pants and he brought his hands up to lace them with Gladio’s.  
“Of course,” he murmured. What else was he going to say when he had someone like Gladio on display only for him?  
“I’ll grab the stuff,” Ignis felt a kiss to his shoulder as the taller man regrettably let him go.  
“How do you want me?” Ignis questioned, carefully placing his glasses on the table before lying down on his side. His hand came down to stroke himself idly as he watched Gladio gather their supplies.  
“I don’t care,” Gladio shut the drawer, tossing a condom and lube on the bed and stripping unceremoniously before crawling over Ignis and spooning behind him. “This works.”  


Ignis didn’t miss that Gladio had placed the tiara on the side table right in plain view.

“Yes,” Ignis replied, word cut short by the sensation of Gladio’s hand taking over his thus far idle stroking with more intent. “Gladio,” Ignis warned with his tone, he was still highly aroused from the attention in the living room. A kiss to his neck this time and the hand stopped. He lamented the loss for only a moment as he heard the cap being undone and felt a random droplet on his thigh.  
“Lift your leg.” Ignis did, moving his hand to help hold it up while he felt his lover's large finger swirling around his entrance.  
“I’m not glass, Gladiolus,” Ignis scolded. Gladio chuckled.  
“No, but you are impatient.”  
“And you’re a tease.” That was enough to get his lover to retaliate by pushing in a fingertip, slowly, but it was progress. “Yes,” Ignis hissed, loving the feel of Gladio being so intimate. He reached again for his cock, slowly stroking, just enough to keep his senses completely engaged.  
Gladio knew exactly what he wanted, working him open deftly, one finger becoming two in short order. Ignis knew they probably wouldn’t stay in this position but he was willing to relax and let Gladio work him open. Slowly, he turned toward his stomach just a bit, giving the larger man behind him more space.

“Like this, babe,” Gladio questioned, voice low and husky by Ignis’ ear.  
Ignis simply hummed in agreement, never one to be overly-vocal though Astrals knew Gladio certainly tried.  
“I’m going to take you apart until all you can think about is me.”  
Ignis’ breath hitched a bit, the only sign of Gladio’s effect on him.  
“You feel so good, Iggy,” Gladio continued his verbal assault as he ramped up his physical one with a third finger. “I’m going to fuck you slow until you beg me to come.”  
“Confident,” Ignis replied, managing to keep his voice almost neutral.  
“You bet.”

Ignis could hear the grin but was powerless at the moment to do much about it considering his position. “Then do something about it,” he replied, wiggling his ass back against Gladio’s thick fingers trying to encourage him to move faster.  
“Not yet,” his boyfriend teased before nipping on an earlobe. “I said I wanted you to beg me, remember?”  
“When has that ever worked?” Ignis huffed, breath hitching on the end as Gladio changed the angle of his fingers.  
“Doesn’t mean I’ll stop trying.” His promise was punctuated by warm lips placing firm kisses anywhere Gladio could reach. His face, his ear, his jaw. Ignis closed his eyes and leaned back, head twisting to capture a messy kiss. His hand moved faster over his own cock, his need quickly becoming impossible to ignore.  
“Gladio,” Ignis moaned, moving his hips as best he could in his current position.  
“Tell me what you want, Iggy,” Gladio’s baritone was soft and low in counterpoint to the fingers in his ass.  
“I want you to fuck me,” Ignis quipped, patience quickly evaporating in the wake of Gladio’s teasing.  
“We’re in agreement then,” Gladio mused, lips finding Ignis’ again. “But I want to hear you beg.”  
Ignis rolled away and Gladio thought maybe he’d gone too far until he saw his reserved and proper boyfriend get into a position on his hands and knees, face mere inches from Gladio.  
“Fuck me, Gladio. Please.”  
Gladio knew better than to push further than that. Cock twitching at the display, he quickly tore open the condom, rolling it on with practiced ease. “God, you look so hot waiting for me like that.”  
Ignis just dropped his head and thrust his hips in invitation. “Gladio.” It was supposed to come out as a warning but Ignis was embarrassed to hear himself sounding almost as needy as he felt.

“I got you, babe,” his boyfriend’s large frame was a welcome presence Ignis could feel despite the lack of actual contact. The loss of fingers when he’d pulled away left him empty but soon he felt the blunt head of Gladio’s cock at his entrance.  
“Yes,” Ignis hissed as he was slowly filled, Gladio’s hands cradling his hips gently as he eased in.  
“Astrals you feel amazing,” Gladio breathed, stopping to give Ignis time to adjust to his full length as he placed wet kisses along his spine and shoulders.  
Ignis lasted only a moment before he rocked his hips forward and back again, not subtle in his message for Gladio to move.  
“Still impatient,” Gladio murmured, grasping slender hips a bit tighter as he pulled out slowly and pushed back in, giving Ignis time to make sure he was ready.  
Ignis merely groaned at the sensation, almost lost for words and determined not to give in to his boyfriend’s request. “Move,” finally passed his lips when he felt Gladio still again.  
“No please,” Gladio teased, moving once again and working to find a rhythm that would please them both.  
Ignis’ comeback was lost amid the low moans and sighs he couldn’t hold back as Gladio set a steady pace that had him clutching the sheets. “Harder,” he finally managed to gasp and Gladio wasted no time in complying. He grabbed Ignis’ hips harder, manhandling him into a position that would hit his prostate. The world narrowed to the feel of Gladio inside him, around him and Ignis reached for his own cock, stroking in time with his lover’s thrusts.  
“Close,” Gladio gasped, hands sweaty on Ignis’ skin, eyes shut in bliss as he chased his release.  
Ignis had lost any ability to care what came out of his mouth. Gladio’s name followed by curses and nonsense he would later deny tumbled forth with his orgasm, body barely holding itself up until Gladio followed with a shout, managing not to crush Ignis as he leaned forward and placed lazy kisses to his neck.

Ignis slowly lowered himself, moving slightly away so not to lie in his own mess. “Now I have to do laundry,” he mumbled, face half-buried in the mattress.  
Gladio pulled out slowly, sliding over Ignis’ prone body to remove the condom and toss it.  
“I’ll help,” Gladio offered only to be met with a chuckle.  
“You say that, then you fall asleep on the couch.”  
Gladio turned slightly red, glad that Ignis couldn’t see his reaction to being called-out. “You’re right, I have,” he sighed. “I’m blaming you though.”

“Rude,” was the reply from the still-relaxed form on the bed.  
“You have to get off the bed before we can make it,” Gladio pointed out, grabbing his sweats from the floor. Ignis stretched a bit and turned over slowly so he wouldn’t fall off the bed.  
“No shower?” He questioned, glancing over at Gladio’s half-naked form.  
“Nah, these clothes won’t know the difference after training and all today.”  
“I see. Perhaps you should leave something here then. So the poor citizens of Insomnia are not subjected to your rather pungent aroma.”  
“Hey, I didn’t hear you complainin’,” Gladio retorted.  
“Indeed, I was rather distracted,” Ignis smiled softly, walking over to place a soft kiss on his lover’s lips. I have no such excuse in regards to clothing so I will take a shower. I believe you know where the laundry goes.”  
“Yeah,” Gladio replied, pulling his boyfriend back to steal another kiss before he let him walk away. “Where should I put this?” Gladio held up the glittering tiara, remnants of it’s presence sparkling in the dim light from the window.  
“You’re right,” Ignis bemoaned, turning and heading into the bathroom. “I’m going to be thinking about sex with you all day tomorrow.”


	3. Tiara Day - Promptis Edition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened after Ignis left Prompto and Noct at the apartment. "Chapter 1.5"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a little addition I didn't originally plan for, hence it didn't make it into my story in order. That's ok! It's here. I've updated the # of Chapters to compensate. There will be one more after this with all the boys in their sparkly, glittery goodness.  
> Thank you to the usual suspects for beta-duties and telling me I'm not as bad at writing these two as I think. :)

“Goodnight your Highness, Prompto. Do not stay up too late.”

“Night, Iggy,” Prompto replied, eyes never leaving the tv, fingers flying as he manipulated the controller. Next to him, Noct was engrossed as well, grunting in Ignis’ direction as the advisor seemed to give up and leave. Prompto felt a bit bad that Ignis never seemed to be as into gaming as they were but he wasn’t particularly upset to see him go. 

“He’s gone, dude.”  
“I’ve almost got this,” Noctis was nothing if not competitive with his games and Prompto resigned himself to focusing on winning the digital fight before he could do anything else.

Cock-blocked by a game. Wouldn’t be the first time, sadly.

“Dude, we almost got him!”  
“I see it, cover me!” Prompto hunched forward, fingers tight as he maneuvered the controls to execute his character’s special move. Noct joined in and it was only a few more minutes and the fight was over.  
“Yes!” The Prince held his controller high for a moment, celebrating his win before he slumped backwards onto the couch.  
“That was awesome. We make a good team, we didn’t even need Iggy,” Prompto asserted, tossing his controller on the coffee table and slouching back against the couch, hips wiggling until he found a comfortable position. If that position happened to be right up against his boyfriend, it was purely accidental.

“You realize, we still haven’t beaten the game,” Noct announced as he shifted his body, legs hefting onto the couch as his head nestled in Prom’s lap. “Iggy said not to go to bed too late,” Prompto replied as his fingers reached over to play with soft, dark strands. “Should make sure it saves,” Noct mumbled, eyes closing and fingers grasping onto Prompto’s leg. “Yeah, sure but no sleeping yet, buddy,” Prompto jostled the head in his lap a bit more than necessary to reach a controller and shut off the game. “I’m not sleeping,” Noctis sat back up, his pillow moving too much for comfort. “Yeah, ok,” Prompto replied doubt clear in his voice. “But yeah, we do have a long day tomorrow.” Prompto stood up, putting both controllers back where they were normally stored and glanced around the room. Ignis, as usual, had cleaned up for them. He sighed. One day he was going to do it first. It was only fair. “Hey,” Noctis called him from the couch. “Are you just gonna stand there?” “What?” Prom could feel the slight blush on his cheeks. “Just was seeing about cleaning up and Ignis took care of it. As usual.” “Yeah, I’m not sure he could survive without doing it,” the Prince mused. “Well, we should find out one day,” Prompto sighed.

“Enough talk about my advisor,” Noct groaned. “I’m beginning to think you’re into him.” “What?!” The blonde looked stricken and Noctis felt a pang of guilt for his words. “I'm kidding, Prom,” Noct stood up and approached him, pulling the blonde into a hug. “I know you love me.” “Yeah,” Prompto brought his arms up to hug back. “Don’t forget it. Especially when all those girls see you in your fake crown tomorrow.” “I never cared about that, even before you.” Noct replied, tucking his head into Prompto’s neck and giving it a soft kiss. “I know,” Prom replied quietly, arms tightening around his boyfriends torso as he firmly kissed his shoulder, the cotton of the t-shirt dulling the sensation.

“You know, we don’t have to go to sleep right now,” Noct mumbled near his ear, continuing to tease him with light kisses. “If you don’t fall asleep on me,” Prompto teased, loosening his grip a bit to find the hem of Noct’s shirt. “I’m pretty sure at least part of me is awake,” the Prince replied, biting down lightly as he ground his growing erection into Prompto’s thigh. “Yeah,” Prom gasped, “never any complaints there.” The blonde grabbed his partner’s black t-shirt and stepped back a bit, pulling up and forcing Noctis to get with the program. He pulled it up and off slowly, black strands of hair falling down haphazardly onto his face, nearly covering his eyes. Prompto tossed the shirt back toward the couch and reached for his boyfriend’s hands as they tried to smooth out the errant locks. “You look beautiful like that,” he said softly, letting go of Noct in favor of running his hands down the Prince’s smooth, pale torso. Noct took his hands again, leaning in for a quick kiss before walking backwards toward the bedroom. Prompto didn’t need to be asked, following his boyfriend as he turned around, still holding one hand and leading him quickly.

“I need you naked,” Noctis instructed and it sent a shiver through Prompto. “Yes, your highness,” the blonde inelegantly fumbled with his belt, trying to remove his pants in record time. “Why is this literally the only time you ever call me that?” Noctis asked, smile easing some of Prompto’s nervousness at being called on his informal nature. “You’re just my best friend,” Prompto replied, cheeks reddening as he suddenly found the need to stare down at the pants he could remove in the dark with ease. “Prom,” Noctis’ voice was soft and Prompto looked up and swallowed at the absolutely lustful look on his face. “Don’t worry. I love that you can look at me and see someone who isn’t just a Prince of Lucis.” “Yeah, and no one else would dare touch you like I do,” Prompto worked his jeans and underwear off, tossing them aside with his foot before he strode up to his boyfriend to help divest him of the rest of his clothes. 

They were in his way.

It was not as smooth as Prompto would have wanted, the two of them getting in each others’ way in their haste to be naked, bodies entwined. Finally, Noctis’ pants were off and Prompto’s socks and they crawled onto the bed in sync, lips finding each other in a sloppy kiss.  
Noctis broke the kiss, flopping onto his back and slowly stroking his cock to full hardness. “I want to hear more about these ways only you touch me,” he teased, beckoning Prompto with his other hand.  
“Oh, you mean like this?” Prompto adjusted his position to kneel between Noct’s legs, his hard length jutting proudly from dark blonde curls. He reached for Noct’s cock, taking over the slow stroking. It was not the best position for that, but Prompto had something else in mind as he scooted down gently to give himself enough room to lower his head and place a reverent kiss to the tip. The sound his boyfriend made was worth all the gaming levels before this.

“I’m just getting started,” Prompto announced cheekily, giving Noctis a sly smile before dipping back down and taking his hard cock between his lips, sucking on the way back up. He built up a rhythm pretty quickly, having learned what his Prince liked over the last couple years. “Fuck, Prom,” Noct gasped, his usually reserved demeanor dissolving into bucking hips and muttered curses. Prompto moaned in response, the vibrations causing an equal amount of moaning from his partner. “I’m close….shit...Prom,” Noct pushed feebly at Prompto’s shoulders and his boyfriend gave in and pulled off with a soft noise, wiping saliva from his lips with the back of his hand. 

“Let me,” his dark-haired lover commanded, raising himself up and bringing Prompto in for a deep kiss as his other hand descended to the blonde’s cock. Sure, even strokes made him whimper into the kiss, Noct smiling wickedly as he pulled back. “You like the way I touch you, Prom?”  
“Yeah,” his boyfriend stuttered, eyes half-closed and lost in the sensation of someone else’s hand on his sensitive flesh. Noctis didn’t let up but he kept his movements the same, Prompto riding the edge of bliss but unable to tumble over. “Noct,” Prompto whined, earning a teasing chuckle. “You want to come, beautiful?” Noctis asked, peppering Prompto’s cheek and neck with kisses, feeling him tremble under his touch. 

“Yes,” Prompto breathed into his partner’s ear, taking advantage of the proximity to tease the sensitive lobe with his teeth. “I want you to come, too.” He balanced his weight on one arm, bringing the other to Noct’s leaking erection, not wasting time on teasing as he matched the intensity of his strokes. He saw up close just how lost his Prince was, eyes mostly shut, lips parted, hair sticking to his head and a bead of sweat trickling down the side of his face. Prompto leaned in and kissed him softly at first, but Noctis wasn’t having any of that. Mouths open and gasping, they were both on edge and just a few strokes more had Prompto crying out as he spilled over Noct’s hand and chest. He stuttered a bit in his own ministrations as his lover placed sloppy kisses to his lips and face. “Beautiful,” Noct breathed, rubbing his boyfriends arms and chest, bringing him down from his orgasm. 

“I love you,” Prompto rasped out, leaning forward and resting his head against Noctis’. “Suppose I need to finish what I started, huh.” “Would be nice, yeah,” his boyfriend teased, lightly kissing him to let him know. Slowly, Prompto’s breathing evened-out and his hand resumed its mission, working his lover back up to the edge he’d been on himself minutes ago. “Fuck yes, Prom,” Noct gasped, “I’m close…”

“I’ve got you, Noct,” Prompto leaned in, peppering his dark-haired partner with soft kisses as he tensed and released, his orgasm causing him to slump backwards on the bed. Prompto leaned over and gave him another soft kiss on the lips before slipping off and heading towards the bathroom. It was no surprise he was on cleanup duty. If he was lucky, Noctis would still be awake enough to shove over instead of taking up the middle of the bed. As he came back, Prompto spied the tiaras they were going to be wearing tomorrow, sitting together, bands entwined on the desk by the window. He smiled. True to form, Noctis was already asleep and even the rapidly cooling washcloth didn’t seem to faze him. Sighing, Prompto finished cleanup and decided he could put off a shower until morning. It’s not like he’s with someone who enjoys sex before noon.

Noctis doesn’t enjoy anything before noon, including being upright.

Washcloth rinsed and back in the bathroom, Prompto sees the light hitting his love, lying so still and he can’t help himself. Quietly, he takes the black and silver crown off the desk, grabs his camera and crawls onto the bed as quietly as he can. He’s not worried about waking the Prince up, but he wants a good picture and if he rolls over or jerks, the moment is gone. Carefully, Prompto places the tiara above his head, not worrying about having it directly on. One of Noct’s hands is lying on his chest, the other limp by his side. His eyes are shut and he looks so peaceful. No worry about grades, or impending responsibilities - just his ethereal features smoothed out in sleep, soft wisps of black hair framing his face. 

The moonlight is filtering through the window and Prompto adjusts the lens and settings so he can capture what he wants. A picture of his love, peaceful. Something he can cherish on days when Noctis looks so sad and Prompto can’t just hug him in public. 

The shutter clicks, the sound loud to Prompto’s ears but Noctis doesn’t so much as flinch. He takes a few more, ensuring at least one will be worth keeping. He removes the tiara from the top of Noctis’ head and slides off slowly, still trying to keep from disturbing him. He places the tiara back on the table as he flips through the photos smiling softly. There are a couple potential keepers.

He will decide that in the morning, with fresh eyes that aren’t burdened with sleep. Placing the camera back in it’s case he yawns, suddenly aware of how late it’s become. His body is still relaxed from earlier and the blonde makes his way over to the bed, uncaring if he has to sleep curled-up on the edge, sans covers.

Thankfully, Noctis chooses that moment to mumble something in his sleep and roll away from the window giving Prompto a bit more space. He quietly pulls on the covers, jostling the Prince a bit who just shoves his feet under and keeps sleeping. Prompto adjusts himself on his side, arm slung over Noct possessively. He knows they won’t stay like this, but it’s always nice when he gets to do this. 

He wishes he could have more of it, but this has to do. He will wear his tiara tomorrow, knowing it matches Noct’s and he’ll be happy about it. His perpetually somnolent best friend will no doubt do his best to ignore just about everything going on around him, despite his insistence on celebrating this particular spirit day. They’ll know, though. And that’s enough. He snuggles further into the warm body next to him and quickly, sleep has claimed them both.


End file.
